The present invention relates to the fabrication of memory cell arrays and, more particularly, to the formation of a specialized bit line contact in the structure of a DRAM array.
Conventional memory device arrays include word lines running generally in parallel along one direction and bit line pairs running generally in parallel along a perpendicular direction. The memory cell includes a charge storage structure connected by a transistor to one of the bit line pairs. Each transistor is activated by a word line. A row of memory cells is selected upon activation of a word line. The state of each memory cell in the row is transferred to a bit line for sensing by sense amplifiers, each of which is connected to a pair of bit lines. The memory cell transfer transistors are formed in the substrate in a plurality of continuous active areas running generally in parallel to each other. To form a transistor in an active area, impurity doped regions are formed in the substrate along the length of each active area 24 to create the source and drain of the transistor. A word line forms the gate of the transistor. The transistor formed in the active area provides the pass gate that is controllable to electrically connect the charge storage structure to a bit line. Thus, for example, activation of a word line will cause stored charges to be transferred by corresponding transistors to bit lines. The bit lines are electrically connected to a node of the transistor by bit line contacts.
Conventional bit line contacts are formed through a multi-step deposition and etch back process that increases the complexity of the overall array fabrication process. The process is further complicated because the upper surface of the bit line contact, i.e., the surface that serves as the conductive interface with the bit line, defines a V-shaped profile. Accordingly, there is a need for a memory array fabrication scheme that presents a simplified bit line contact fabrication process.
This need is met by the present invention wherein an improved bit line contact fabrication process is provided. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a memory cell defined along first, second, and third orthogonal dimensions is provided. The first dimension is characterized by one-half of a bit line contact feature, one word line feature, one word line space feature, and one-half of a field poly line feature. The second dimension is characterized by two one-half field oxide features and one active area feature. The first and second dimensions define a 6F2 memory cell. The bit line contact feature is characterized by a contact hole bounded by insulating side walls. The contact hole is filled with a conductively doped polysilicon plug defining a substantially convex upper plug surface profile. The storage node contact feature may also comprise a conductively doped polysilicon plug defining a substantially convex upper plug surface profile.
The insulating side walls may comprise a first pair of opposing insulating side walls along the first dimension and a second pair of opposing insulating side walls along the second dimension. The first pair of opposing insulating side walls may comprise respective layers of insulating spacer material formed over a conductive line. The second pair of opposing insulating side walls may comprise respective layers of insulating material formed between respective contact holes. The contact hole may be filled with the polysilicon plug to an uppermost extent of the insulating side walls.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a memory cell array is provided including a plurality of memory cells, each of the memory cells being defined along first, second, and third orthogonal dimensions. The first dimension is characterized by one-half of a bit line contact feature, one word line feature, one word line space feature, and one-half field poly line feature. The second dimension is characterized by two one-half field oxide features and one active area feature. The first and second dimensions define a 6F2 memory cell. The bit line contact feature is characterized by a contact hole bounded by insulating side walls. The contact hole is filled with a conductively doped polysilicon plug defining a substantially convex upper plug surface profile.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a computer system is provided comprising a microprocessor in communication with a memory device including a memory cell array, the memory cell array including a plurality of memory cells, each of the memory cells being defined along first, second, and third orthogonal dimensions. The first dimension is characterized by one-half of a bit line contact feature, one word line feature, one word line space feature, and one-half field poly line feature. The second dimension is characterized by two one-half field oxide features and one active area feature. The first and second dimensions define a 6F2 memory cell. The bit line contact feature is characterized by a contact hole bounded by insulating side walls. The contact hole is filled with a conductively doped polysilicon plug defining a substantially convex upper plug surface profile.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a memory cell is provided comprising an electrically conductive word line, an electrically conductive bit line, an electrical charge storage structure, a transistor structure, and a bit line contact. The charge storage structure is conductively coupled to the bit line via the transistor structure and the bit line contact. The transistor structure is conductively coupled to the word line. The bit line contact comprises a conductively doped polysilicon plug formed within a contact hole bounded by insulating side walls. The doped polysilicon plug defines a substantially convex upper plug surface profile in contact with the bit line.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a memory cell array is provided comprising electrically conductive word lines and bit lines, an array of electrical charge storage structures, an array of transistor structures, an array of bit line contacts, and a plurality of sense amplifiers. Each of the charge storage structures is conductively coupled to one of the bit lines via a selected transistor structure and a selected bit line contact. Each of the transistor structures is conductively coupled to one of the word lines. Each of the bit lines are conductively coupled to one of the sense amplifiers. Each of the selected bit line contacts comprises a conductively doped polysilicon plug formed within a contact hole bounded by insulating side walls. Each of the doped polysilicon plugs define a substantially convex upper plug surface profile.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a computer system is provided comprising a microprocessor in communication with a memory device including a memory cell array, the memory cell array including electrically conductive word lines and bit lines, an array of electrical charge storage structures, an array of transistor structures, an array of bit line contacts, and a plurality of sense amplifiers. Each of the charge storage structures is conductively coupled to one of the bit lines via a selected transistor structure and a selected bit line contact. Each of the transistor structures is conductively coupled to one of the word lines. Each of the bit lines are conductively coupled to one of the sense amplifiers. Each of the selected bit line contacts comprises a conductively doped polysilicon plug formed within a contact hole bounded by insulating side walls. Each of the doped polysilicon plugs define a substantially convex upper plug surface profile.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention a memory cell is provided. The memory cell is defined along first, second, and third orthogonal dimensions and comprises an electrically conductive word line, an electrically conductive bit line, an electrical charge storage structure, a transistor structure, and a bit line contact. The charge storage structure is conductively coupled to the bit line via the transistor structure and the bit line contact. The transistor structure is conductively coupled to the word line. The first dimension is characterized by one-half of a bit line contact feature, one word line feature, one word line space feature, and one-half of a field poly line feature. The second dimension is characterized by two one-half field oxide features and one active area feature. The first and second dimensions define a 6F2 memory cell. The bit line contact feature is characterized by a contact hole bounded by insulating side walls. The insulating side walls comprise a first pair of opposing insulating side walls along the first dimension and a second pair of opposing insulating side walls along the second dimension. The first pair of opposing insulating side walls comprise respective layers of insulating spacer material formed over a conductive line. The second pair of opposing insulating side walls comprise respective layers of insulating material formed between respective contact holes. The contact hole is filled to an uppermost extent of the insulating side walls with a conductively doped polysilicon plug defining a substantially convex upper plug surface profile in contact with the bit line.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a memory cell defined along first, second, and third orthogonal dimensions is provided. The method comprises the steps of: forming, along the first dimension, one-half of a bit line contact feature, one word line feature, one word line space feature, and one-half of a field poly line feature; forming, along the second dimension, two one-half field oxide features and one active area feature such that the first and second dimensions define a 6F2 memory cell; forming the bit line contact feature such that it is characterized by a contact hole bounded by insulating side walls; and filling the contact hole with a conductively doped polysilicon plug such that the plug defines a substantially convex upper plug surface profile. The step of filling the contact hole is preferably executed through selective growth of doped polysilicon in the contact hole.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a memory cell is provided. The memory cell comprises an electrically conductive word line, an electrically conductive bit line, an electrical charge storage structure, a transistor structure, and a bit line contact. The method comprises the steps of: forming the charge storage structure so as to be conductively coupled to the bit line via the transistor structure and the bit line contact; forming the transistor structure so as to be conductively coupled to the word line; forming the bit line contact by forming a conductively doped polysilicon plug within a contact hole bounded by insulating side walls; and forming the doped polysilicon plug so as to define a substantially convex upper plug surface profile in contact with the bit line. For the purposes of defining and describing the present invention, it is noted that a charge storage structure includes, among other things, a storage node contact structure and a capacitor structure.
In accordance with additional embodiments of the present invention a memory cell and its method of manufacture, according to the present invention, also embodies storage node contacts formed from a conductively doped polysilicon plug defining a substantially convex upper plug surface profile. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved bit line and storage node contacts and an improved bit line and storage node contact fabrication process. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.